Summer Lovin
by tanyaslogic
Summary: Series of short ficlets. Finchel summer after Junior year. Super fluffy :
1. Chapter 1

He turned away as the sunlight streamed through his window. "No," he thought. He's having the best dream. You know the kind with Rachel naked and stuff. He groans, opens an eye and looks at the clock, 8:00 a.m. He needs to get moving. Yeah, he knows its summer and all but this could be his last summer with her and he's not wasting any of it.

He's going to make it the best summer ever. He has to. He looks down and sees a small red cardigan hanging on his bed post. She must have forgotten it last night. She's so tiny and perfect. He brings it to his face and takes a deep breath. It smells like her; like ripe strawberries and vanilla and its just about the best smell he's ever smelled in is life. He takes it and puts it under his pillow. He smiles to himself, yeah she's not getting that back for a while.

He takes a quick shower and hops in the truck to head to Rachel's. They're supposed to spend the day at the lake and he can't wait to see her. He just can't seem to get enough of her lately. Maybe it was all the time he spent away from her the last six months or maybe its the fact that she'll be gone this time next year that makes him so anxious and miss her even when she's with him.

He sees her in her garden. She has her earphones in and her back is turned to him and she's humming something that sounds vaguely familiar. He sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She squeals and quickly turns her head to him as he laughs softly.

"Finn Hudson, didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people," she scolds. Her furrowed brow quickly disappears as he bends towards her and kisses her gently, his tongue tracing the lining of her mouth. She sighs and leans into him. They fit so well together... her head fits perfectly under his chin, her small hand fits perfectly in his large one...they just fit. She smiles softly and says, "Well, maybe I'll forgive you just this once." She quickly jumps out of his arms with that gorgeous smile that he loves and grabs his hand. "Lets go, I can't wait to show you my new swimsuit."

They find a secluded spot; near a big tree with a bit of shade. He lays out the blanket and towels and puts the small basket of snacks and drinks against the tree. He looks up and she's not there. He turns and lifts his hands to shade his eyes from the sun. "Rachel? Baby where are you?", he yells looking around. He sees something jumping from behind the tree out of the corner of his eye and suddenly feels a small pair or arms wrap around his waist.

"Boo," she says giggling, "that's karma getting back at you baby." He turns around smiling down at her. She looks amazing. She has on a white bikini with small black stars speckled all over it and a gold ring between her perfect boobs. " You like my new swim suit, Finn?" She smiles and blushes shyly.

"You are the most amazingly beautiful woman I have ever seen Rachel," he says honestly. She jumps into his arms and peppers sweet kisses over his face and he melts as her soft skin crashes into his very naked chest. His lips find the pulse point of her neck and he feels her knees give away. He gently lays her down on the blanket and settles himself on top of her. "I love you", he says to her softly. She smiles up at him and whispers, "I love you too, so much".

Her hands snake up his back and into his hair and he deepens his kiss taking her tongue into his mouth. When she nibbles his bottom lip, moans and bucks her hips into his he calls upon the mailman for all the help he can get. He gets braver and slowly moves his hand to cup her boob. Rachel moans softly as she nibbles and licks the pulse point of his neck. Cheesus Rachel has awesome boobs. They fit so nicely in his hands and he thinks he's going to lose it right there.

"Way to get to second base, Hudson. Didn't know you had it in you, Berry, " Puck's voice brings Finn crashing back into reality.

"Finchel's on baby", he hears Sam say. He looks up to find Puck and Sam with huge smirks on their faces staring down at them.

"Oh my God, Noah, Sam, go away," Rachel squeals as she squirms out from under him. Puck and Sam make their way to the lake as he falls face first into the blanket. Way to ruin the hottest moment of his life he thought. He would definitely have to get them back later.

They settled on the blanket and looked up at the clouds trying to find pictures in them; Rachel's infectious laugh resonating in his ears. He reached down and intertwined his fingers through hers. Yeah, this is going to be the best summer ever. Ever.

**Fin**

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

She loves his smile. The one that he has only for her; where one corner of his mouth curves up and he looks so darling and she just wants to live in that smile forever. She loves the way he looks at her like she's already a star and its like there's nobody in the world but her. She loves the way his hair curls at the nape of his neck and how he's ticklish behind his knees. She loves how when they are together there is always some part of him that is touching her; whether its his hand on her thigh, his arm around her waist or simply having his knee rest against her. She loves his kisses; how gentle he is with her until their passion builds to a point where gentleness is no longer warranted nor wanted. Yes, Rachel Berry is very much in love with Finn Hudson.

It's the summer after Junior year and they are at a Barbeque at the Hudmels. Everyone from Glee Club is there and the boys are playing flag football. Kurt sits next to her and hands her a cold glass of lemonade.

"How are things going?," he asks her casually. "You know I don't think I've seen Finn this happy in a long time."

She responds with a smile and says, "I'm really good, Kurt. We're really good. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life. I just feel like the time we had apart really makes us appreciate each other that much more."

"And next year?", he asks with a look of concern in his eyes.

She doesn't like to think about that. In fact, she's made a point not to think of it. This is summer after all. This is the time to have fun and not have a care in the world and it has been the most wonderful summer so far. She wasn't going to think about it. Not yet. She was going to love Finn, eat watermelon, lounge at the lake and find pictures in the clouds; she was going to make the most out of this summer.

"We'll see, I guess," she says softly before standing and making her way to Finn. He sees her approaching, smiles and reaches his hand out to her. Sometimes just looking at him gets her weak in the knees. He pulls her to him and wraps his arm around her waist and gently kisses the tip of her nose. She smiles up at him, stands on her tip toes and whispers in his ear, "You look so incredibly hot right now. I just love football player Finn." She winks at him while biting her lower lip and casually makes her way to the house.

"Umm guys, I gotta pee. Be right back," she hears him shuffling quickly towards her. He grabs her hand and and rushes into the house closing the sliding glass door behind them. He pulls her around the corner and backs her into the wall.

"Hello handsome," she says looking up at him. He bends down and presses his lips to hers, his tongue gently prodding her lips open. He hungrily takes her tongue into his mouth and lifts her up as her legs instinctively wrap around his waist. She slips her hands under his shirt and traces her fingers along his stomach and up to his chest. She moans when his lips find her neck and he nibbles on that spot she loves just below her ear.

"God, baby this is so hot," he says softly. He stops momentarily and looks into her eyes. "You know I love you right?," he says the passion clearly showing in his eyes. He says that a lot now and she never gets tired of hearing it. Every time he tells her, it almost feels like the first time and her heart swells in her chest and a slow burn fills her body and soul.

She places her hand on his cheek and caresses it softly. "I love you too." She pulls him to her for another lingering kiss and she feels his hands slip under her tank top. The feel on his hands on her bare flesh send shivers down her spine and she arches into him wanting to be as close as she possibly can to his touch. His hand slips under her bra and he begins to knead her breast while his tongue dances with hers, sucking it, drawing it further into his mouth and she can no longer think clearly. She just wants more. More of Finn, all of Finn and she can feel how much he wants her as well. Feeling brave, she slips her hand into the waistband of his shorts and takes him into her hand stroking him gently. He moans and trembles a bit but he never takes his mouth from hers. She can feel his breath getting shorter and shorter as sense of urgency builds up within her.

"Oh hell to the no!" Rachel looks up to see Mercedes standing to the side of them with an empty glass in her hand. She tries to compose herself, quickly straightening out her tank top as Finn quickly drops her back to the ground. Mercedes turns on her heel and heads out the sliding glass door.

"I came here for burgers and conversation. I did not come here to see y'all getting it on in the kitchen," she hears her say loudly as she exits the house.

"Oh my God, Finn," she says blushing with embarrassment. "Why does this always happen to us?" She starts to giggle uncontrollably after seeing the look on Finn's face. He looked like a little boy who had just lost his puppy. He braces his hands against the wall and falls head first into it groaning as he goes. She takes his hand and says, "Come on, we better head back out." He doesn't say a word; he just nods as he follows her out the door.

"Did you at least get to third base this time, bro?," she hears Puck call out.

"Noah Puckerman, you need to mind your own business," she says scoldingly.

"I told you guys, Finchel is on baby!," she hears Sam yell loudly.

And very quietly under his breath she heard Finn say one word, "Cockblockers..." She slaps him playfully on the arm and laughs as she rejoins the girls and Kurt.

Yes, this is a wonderful summer. The best summer ever. Ever!

**Fin**

Reviews are appreciated and welcomed :)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Whew this was an incredibly hard chapter to write. Its is my first attempt at writing a sex scene and it took me quite a bit of time to get through it . . . Any way, I hope I don't disappoint. :) Enjoy!_

He kisses her on the top of the Ferris wheel on a hot July night. Her face is flushed from the heat and she is just about the most beautiful person he has ever seen. She tastes like cotton candy and popcorn and her smile, dear god her smile; he could get lost in it forever. He takes her hand in his and intertwines their fingers and brings them to his lips for a soft kiss. The summer fair is in town and they spend the day holding hands, riding rides, taking pictures and just being together. He wins her a stuffed animal from one of the game stands and she giggles and jumps up and down like an excited child. They meet some of the other kids from Glee and discuss possible songs for next year over fair burgers and lemonade.

"You want to sing what?," he hears Rachel say. "Baby, tell Noah he's being ridiculous, please?"

"Chill out Berry, Hudson likes _Baby Got Back_. That is our jam, right bro?" Puck asks.

Finn shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not getting involved in this." he says smiling.

"_I like big butts and I cannot lie_ . . ." Sam belts out.

"Sam, you are not helping the situation." Rachel says giving him a look of frustration.

"Sorry Rachel," he says giving Puck a high five. The others laugh while Rachel sits with her arms folded across her chest and he just feels happy. Finn Hudson is really happy. He's with his friends, Rachel Berry is his again, and nothing is wrong in the world.

They're laying on her bed with the fan blowing to try and stifle the heat. She's reading a book while he's listening to music. His shirt lays on the floor of her room; a victim of the intense heat. She traces soft circles on his stomach with one hand as she is reading. The motion lulls him to the brink of sleep when he feels her watching him. He opens an eye to find her on one elbow, smiling and closely examining his face. He turns on his side facing her. "Whatcha doin?" he asks smiling at her.

"Do you know that you have seven freckles on your nose, Finn? Seven adorable, perfect freckles . . . and when you smile you have the most insane dimples I have ever seen. They just turn my knees to jelly and . . ." her words are cut off as his mouth crashes onto hers taking her tongue into his mouth and sucking it gently. She laughs as he rolls on top of her. He nibbles at her neck and collarbone as her hands snake up his back and she threads her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her.

He loves making out with Rachel. He can never have enough of her. He loves feeling her tiny body beneath him or on top of him for that matter and her kisses, _My God her kisses._ His hand moves to the inside of her thigh and he strokes her gently. She moans softly as her head bends back and she arches into his touch. She takes his lower lip into her mouth and nibbles on it gently sending a jolt of electricity straight to his groin. He moans into her mouth and pulls at the hem of her dress. She lifts her hips and lets him push it past her chest, over her head and he throws it on the floor. She's not wearing a bra and the contact of her flesh against his causes another moan to escape his lips. He kisses her hungrily his hands roaming her body and the noises she's making...cheesus this is so fucking hot.

"I think I'm ready Finn." she says softly and he can't believe his ears. Is this really happening?

"Rachel, are you sure about this?' he says. "We can stop if you aren't ready."

"I'm ready Finn." she says while lifting her hips and sliding the pretty pink panties down her legs and kicking them off the bed. He takes a moment to really look at her. Her skin is flushed and pink; her lips are swollen from his kisses and he thinks that he has never seen anything as glorious as her in his life. He feels so much. More than he has ever felt before and the emotion catches in his throat.

"My God, do you have any idea of how perfect you are?" he whispers in her ear. She blushes and lifts her hand to caress his face,

"I love you, Finn Hudson. I knew it would be you. I always knew it would be you." She lifts her head to his and places a soft kiss on his lips. "Love me Finn," she breathes.

Kissing her was no longer enough. He wanted to explore her every curve, taste her skin beneath his lips. Her hands glided across his chest and down his stomach. _Touch me, oh God, please. _His breathing pulled deeply. He felt her kiss his ear, her tongue tracing it lightly. A moan escaped him as he felt her hand slip under his shorts and molded over his hardness, petting him. _Mailman, mailman, mailman...oh god, mailman ..._ She hooked her fingers in his shorts and pulled them down freeing him as he kicked them to the floor. He cups her breast and she moans, melting back against him. He explores her body with his hands and his lips. He takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks gently while he touches her lightly with his thumb and began caressing her with more pressure and slowly curls a finger inside her. _Cheesus he hopes he's doing this right because he really didn't have to do anything with Santana and this feels fucking amazing and he just want to make her feel how he feels. _She moves with him, dropping her head back and gripping his shoulders.

"Oh God Finn, what's happening...you need to stop. No, God don't stop...please, Finn." She is so wet and he can feel her shudder beneath him and he feels like a god. He totally just made Rachel come. The urgency is building fast within him and he isn't going to last much longer.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby." he says softly. She lifts her hips to him and smiles gently.

"I want you to Finn. I need you. I need this, please." she said. He plunges into her and she winces slightly. He doesn't move, watching her face and her discomfort. She closes her eyes and slowly starts moving beneath him and he knows this will be over in a matter of seconds. He has never felt anything like this; nothing this perfect; nothing this right. He feels the climax wash over him and he shudders and falls heavily on top of her. She clings to him whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He is still joined to her and doesn't ever want to pull out of her.

"I love you." he breathes into her hair. She snuggles into his chest stroking it gently.

"I love you too, Finn." she looks up at him, "It was perfect baby..." He holds her close to him and places a soft kiss on her forehead. He shivers. He's not sure why because it's hot as hell and she looks up at him.

"Are you cold?" she asks. He doesn't answer and she moves to pull the blanket over them. He pulls her back to him, his eyes blurring with tears.

"It should have been with you." he whispered softly. "My first time . . . I wish it had been with you." "This is so much better . . ."

"Shh" she breathes into his ear. "I know, I know, Finn." She threads her fingers through his hair softly and caresses his face.

Yeah, he has the most amazing girlfriend and this is the best summer ever. Ever.

**Fin**

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Had a bit of writers block with this chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint :) Enjoy!_

She's sitting with her back against the big oak tree in her garden reading; Finn's head is in her lap and she's threading her free hand through his soft hair rhythmically. The shade the tree provides is very welcome on yet another stifling summer day in Lima.

"Listen to this one baby . . ._ It's been said that you only truly fall in love once, but I don't believe it. Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again. _Isn't that the loveliest quote?" She looks down to see that his eyes are closed and he is snoring softly. She smiles as she continues to stroke his hair. He really is adorable. She thinks back to the night that he first made love to her; how hours later he'd jumped up in a panic shaking her shoulders.

_"Rachel, wake up, oh my god baby, we didn't use a condom."_ She still giggles when she thinks of the look on his face. Of course, she had that base covered. She had gotten on birth control her freshman year of high school. She was not Quinn Fabray.

They have spent nearly every day together since school let out and she never gets tired of seeing him; talking to him; kissing him . . . she never gets tired of loving him. He leaves her notes. Little notes saying _I miss you already; I love you; call me, dreaming of you._ She finds them in different places in her room and she can't stop smiling. Her heart is so full that it feels like it could literally burst.

She glances down at her sleeping boyfriend and slowly traces a finger across his eyebrow, down his jawline and along the lining of his mouth. She bends forward placing a kiss tenderly on his lips. He blinks a few times and a slow smile spreads across his beautiful face.

"Hello, gorgeous." he whispers. She kisses him again, her tongue exploring his mouth. He sits up, never breaking contact and places his hand on the back of her head, turning it to allow him to kiss her more deeply. "I love waking up to you kissing me." he says, stroking her temple. She smiles as he pulls her into his lap, her legs straddling his. He peppers her collarbone with soft kisses, his tongue grazing her neck and sucking when he reaches her pulse point. She bends her head back letting the pleasure spread through her body. _God, how does he do this...how can he make her want him so much._ His hands roam up her thighs and under her dress as he grips her hips pushing her forward against his hardness. They both moan as she pulls him to her for another hungry kiss and she has never been more thankful that her dads had put up a privacy fence in the spring. He cups her breasts, his thumb grazing her nipples back and forth and she feels as if she may just die from the pleasure. She arches into his touch and bucks her hips against his which causes him to to catch his breath. He turns her over quickly, catching her by surprise, causing her to squeal and giggle.

"Finn, are you planning on having your way with me right here in my garden?" she asks. He's looking down at her, this gorgeous, sexy man who wants _her _and she can't stop thinking that she is the luckiest person in the world.

"Umm, yeah baby, I think I am." he says smiling.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to." she says looking into his eyes.

"I want to." he says, lowering himself on top of her and kissing her forehead. "I want to." he says kissing her eyes. "I want to." he says again kissing her lips. She opens her mouth under his and when his tongue touches hers, she moans. "I always want to, Rachel." he breathes into her hair. Their clothes are tossed aside as their lips kiss, suck and their tongues lick. He sinks into her and she arches into him meeting his hips with every thrust. She feels the climax building within her. She bends back threading her fingers through his hair tugging as she goes.

"Finn." she breathes into his ear. "I'm so close, baby."

He moans as he builds up speed, thrusting hard into her. Her hands move to his hips and she goes over the edge; he comes with, her walls shuddering around him.

"Oh God Rach," he breathes before collapsing on top of her, sweaty and sated. They stay there a while, content in each others arms. He places soft kisses along her face and tells her he loves her over and over again. She loves him too, more than she's ever loved anyone in her life and sometimes that scares her. She sits up smiling at him and grabbing their clothes and heading toward the house.

"Where are you going?," he asks looking up at her.

"I don't know about you, Finn but I have grass in places where I most definitely shouldn't.", she says smiling back at him. He looks down at himself and nods, shaking bits of grass from his hair.

"Well, are you coming?" she says.

"Like I said, where you going?" he asks again.

"To take a shower, silly." she says. She laughs as she hears Finn scramble to get up and quickly chase after her.

It's true, Rachel Berry is a very lucky girl and its the best summer ever. Ever.

**Fin**

Review are love and they encourage me keep writing :) Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

He wakes up before the alarm. _She's coming home_. He hasn't seen her in two weeks; since she went to some music camp thing at OSU and it's pretty much been two weeks of misery and hell. He misses her; like crazy misses her; like he doesn't know how to be without her anymore misses her. She's all around him. Little bits of Rachel all over his room; her headband on his desk, the picture of them at the lake, her lip gloss on his nightstand, and if he tries really hard he can still smell her perfume lingering in the air.

She wasn't allowed to have her cell phone at camp so he hadn't even been able to talk or text her and he just feels empty inside, like a piece of him is missing. He didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as he loves Rachel. He tries to think about what it would have been like if he never joined Glee; if he'd never met her, if he'd never heard her sing and it hurts. It hurts deep and hard like his heart is literally breaking into pieces. She makes him feel good about himself; like he could actually accomplish something with his life, even if he didn't know what the hell he was going to do with it. He takes a quick shower and heads downstairs. His mom smiles up at him as he walks into the kitchen and he sees Kurt sitting at the table pouring over a fashion magazine.

"Well, you're up early, Finn." she says. "What's the occasion?"

"Rachel's coming home today. I'm picking her up at the bus station in an hour." he grins sheepishly at his mom before taking a bite of a bagel.

"Oh thank Gaga," Kurt says waving a hand in the air. "I'm tired of seeing you mope around all day like Marc Jacobs died or something."

"Shut up, Kurt," he says, rolling his eyes and finishing his bagel. He grabs his keys and heads for the door. He hears Kurt yelling from the kitchen.

"Tell Rachel hello for me and to call me."

"Okay," he yells before closing the door behind him. _She's coming home . . ._

* * *

><p>He shuffles his feet and glances at the clock as he waits for the bus to approach the terminal. Finally, after what seems like forever, he sees bus 524 pulling in. He watches as people step off the bus. Why does he feel so anxious? A million and one reasons why Rachel may have missed the bus flood his brain and he begins to panic, but then he sees her. Relief washes over him and he feels a little dizzy cause he was holding his breath without even realizing it. She sees him and smiles. She makes her way towards him and he feels like he can't move. She's smiling at him and he can't move. He gains his composure and walks towards her, his arms reaching out to her. She jumps into them without hesitation. He closes his eyes and breathes her in for a moment before she pulls back and peppers him with kisses.<p>

"Hi." she says, between kisses. "I missed you so so so much, Finn. Did you miss me?"

He cups her face with his palm, his thumb lightly caressing her cheek and places a soft, tender kiss on her lips. "Maybe, just a little." he says.

"Don't tease me Finn." she says, playfully slapping him on the arm. "Seriously, there were a few of times there that I thought of planning an escape." He laughs as he takes her bag and wraps his free arm around her waist.

"I would have totally helped you escape." he says wiggling his eyebrows. She laughs as she leans into him and the sound is like music to his ears.

* * *

><p>They lay on the hammock in his back yard. One of her legs hangs lazily off the side and is swinging back and forth. It's a beautiful day. The kind of day where the birds are chirping and the sun is shining but there's still that slight breeze that makes you feel good. Her head is resting on his arm and he's twirling a piece of her hair around his fingers. He hears Roy Orbison's <em>I Drove All Night<em> coming from the house and Rachel is humming along. He turns his head and kisses her temple and breaths her in. She freaking smells awesome. He could just lay here and sniff her all day but that would be weird so he kisses her instead. He can hear her sighing against his mouth as he deepens the kiss exploring her with his tongue. He cups her breast and kneads it gently. She mewls and arches into his touch, which pretty much gives him an instant hard on. He moans softly against her lips as she lifts her knee to rub lightly against his groin.

"Finn, Rachel," he hears his mom call from the back door. "Lunch is ready. You wanna eat inside or out here?" He lifts his head up to see his mom smiling at them . His mom totally loves Rachel, which is really great cause she really didn't like Quinn too much after all that went down with Puck.

"Coming Carole." Rachel says as Finn's head falls back on the hammock with a very distinct groan. She nuzzles into his chest and giggles placing a soft kiss near his heart.

"We could go back to my house after dinner, Finn. Maybe watch a movie or something? My dads are going to be at the office really late." she says, winking at him. He smiles at her with his signature crooked smile and they get up. He laces his fingers through hers as they make their way towards the house.

Rachel Berry likes sex. She likes sex a lot and this is the best summer ever. Ever.

**Fin**

Reviews are love and they encourage me to write more :) Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

She dreams about him. He's older with a bit of scruff on his beautiful face and he is smiling at her. She sees a plain gold band on her left ring finger as she reaches to stroke his cheek. They are lying in bed and barely a hint of light streams through the blinds giving a slight golden hue to the room. He closes his eyes as she caresses his face and nuzzles into her hand, kissing her palm. He pulls her closer to him and she can hear him breathe her in. She threads a hand through his hair while the other softly strokes the bare skin of his back. She feels lazy, content and extremely happy. She's with Finn. _It's her future and she's_ _with Finn_.

She tosses and turns trying to will herself back to sleep. It was such a lovely dream. She could still feel his hands touching her, his breath on her neck; she closes her eyes trying to relish every memory. The beeping of her alarm clock brings her back to reality. She tosses the blankets aside and stretches, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She's smiling and can't seem to stop. She drinks her flax seed protein shake and heads to her elliptical, visions of him still racing through her mind.

She knocks on his door. They aren't supposed to meet up for another hour or so, but she couldn't wait to see him. No one answers and she checks the knob to see if it's unlocked. The knob turns freely.

"Hello," she says loudly. "Is anyone home? Finn?" No one answers and she hears music coming from upstairs. She hears the shower running and she can hear him singing.

_I try to discover_

_ A little something to make me sweeter_

_ Oh baby refrain_

_ From breaking my heart_

_ I'm so in love with you_

_ I'll be forever blue_

_ That you give me no reason_

_ Why you makin me work so hard_

_ That you give me no_

_ That you give me no_

_ That you give me no_

_ That you give me no_

_ Soul, I hear you calling_

_ Oh baby please, give a little respect to me..._

She stifles a giggle with her hand and heads into Finn's room. _Maybe she could surprise him_. She strips down and grabs one of Finn's old jerseys and slips it over her head. She takes a glance in the mirror. It's sliding off her shoulder, nearly exposing one of her breasts, and it falls past her knees but she has to admit, she does look pretty hot. She hears the shower turn off and she quietly steps behind his door trying not to laugh as he enters the room. He's got a towel around his waist and he's shaking a hand through his hair trying to get the excess water out.

She takes a moment to appreciate him. She has never understood his self consciousness about his body. _God he is perfect_, she thinks with a catch of longing in her throat. The things he did to her, even just watching him. Beads of water dripped down the curve of his spine and she bit her lip in anticipation of having him touch her. She closes the door loudly and sees him jump and give a little squeal. He turns around quickly to face her and sees him relax when he realizes it is her.

"HOLY SHIT, RACHEL. YOU SCARED THE PISS OUT OF ME," he says.

"Hello, Finn." She smiles seductively at him, her heart pounding in her chest. His eyes take her in and she sees his look of surprise quickly turn into a look of lust.

"I couldn't wait to see you, so I came over; and your jersey, well it looked so comfy, I put it on," she says tugging her lower lip into her mouth. Before she could blink he was on her, the towel falling from his waist. He lifts her and crashes his mouth to hers hungrily exploring her mouth with his tongue. He sets her on his desk and drops to his knees. His hands and lips roam over her and she trembles when his tongue slides up her inner thigh. Her flesh rages with intense craving, seeking his touch. His hands brush against her open sides as he pulls the jersey over her head. She cups his cheek, looking at him for a moment before she pulls him to her and with a soft stroke of her tongue, parts his lips kissing him hungrily. He lifts her, taking her to his bed and lays her down gently.

"You missed me?" he says, kneading her breast; his touch exquisitely tender. His mouth is on her neck and she is having trouble concentrating.

"Yes," she breathes. "I had the most amazing dream about you this morning." She moans when his lip captures her nipple. She closes her eyes, savoring the moment as her body goes limp with the spreading heart. She arches into his mouth trying to get closer to him and he moans as her thigh rubs against his hardness.

"Oh Finn, please," she says breathlessly.

"What is it? Show me what you want, baby," he teases. She takes his hand and guides it between her legs, her heart pounding with need.

She can feel him smiling her her mouth and she begs again, "Please. . ." He takes her hips gently and slides down her, placing a soft kiss on belly. She rakes her fingers through his hair and she cries out when his tongue touches her tight bundle of nerves. He sucks on her gently causing her to buck her hips and cry out his name. Ecstasy racks thorough her body before it erupts in a thunderous explosion leaving her weak and trembling. She pulls him back up to her covering his chest and face in adoring kisses. She turns, taking him with her until she is straddling him. She takes him into her hand and strokes him a few times before guiding him into her. Finn's eyes close as his head bends back from the pleasure.

"Rachel," he breathes. "Oh God, baby. I love you. I love you so much." She slides up and down his length, slowly at first until his hands grasp her hips guiding her faster and faster until her walls flutter around him and she feels him shudder beneath her. She falls onto him breathless, placing a soft kiss on his chest. She can hear his heart pounding underneath her. Pounding for her and she feels the emotion well up in her throat.

"I love you too, Finn." she whispers. His hand threads through her hair as he places a soft kiss on her temple. They lay there, spent in each others arms and there isn't another place she would rather be.

* * *

><p>They are on his couch watching <em>Braveheart<em> for probably the hundredth time, but she doesn't mind because it's his _Funny Girl _and he never complains while watching it with her. Her head is in his lap and his arm is wrapped around her waist, his thumb gently caressing her side. She turns her head and looks at him adoringly amazed that he is hers. She sees him swallow and finds that she is oddly turned on by his adam's apple.

"Like what you see," he says teasingly.

"Always," she answers, nuzzling into his chest.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asks.

"About what?" she says, looking back up at him.

"About the amazing dream you had about me," he says smiling down at her. She is in love. Rachel Berry is so in love and this is the best summer ever. Ever.

**Fin**

_The song Finn is singing in the shower is A Little Respect by Erasure._

_Hope you are enjoying my fluffy summer ficlets :)_

_Reviews are love and they encourage me to continue writing :) Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

He closes his eyes and lets the sound of her voice resonate around him. It fills his ears, his heart, his soul. It starts as a tingling sensation and it ends with goosebumps pretty much everywhere on his body. Really though, words cannot describe all the emotions he feels when he hears her sing.

_Where it was dark now there's light  
>Where there was pain now there's joy<br>Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
>All in the eyes of a boy<em>

_Hush, love_

_I see a light in the sky_  
><em>Oh, it's almost blinding me<em>  
><em>I can't believe<em>  
><em>I've been touched by an angel with love<em>  
><em>Let the rain come down and wash away my tears<em>  
><em>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<em>  
><em>Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun<em>  
><em>A new day has...come<em>

_A new day has...come_  
><em>Ohhh, a light... OOh<em>

He opens his eyes and she's still walking about her room, tidying things. She's wearing a pink tank top and little white shorts that show off her gorgeous legs and the nice summer tan she's been working on. She stops to look in the mirror and catches him watching her.

"What are you thinking about, Finn?" she says arching an eyebrow at him. He smiles as he pulls her into his lap. "You know my door is open and my dads are just a few rooms away." she says, bringing her hand to his face and lightly stroking his cheek with her thumb. He kisses her softly, his hand on the small of her back and buries his face in her neck. She tastes like strawberry lip gloss, smells like peaches and her skin is so soft . . .

"Let's get out of here," he says grabbing her hand and heading for the door.

* * *

><p>She jumps on his back, her feet sweeping his sides, against his shorts. She softly kisses his neck and nuzzles into his shoulder. It's a busy day at the park, but they don't notice. The world is theirs and the summer belongs to them. He feels her breathing softly and he thinks that he can feel her heart beating against him.<p>

"What made you realize you wanted me back, Finn?" she whispers in his ear. He cranes his neck back trying to look at her.

"Just a sec," he says. "Let's find a spot." He lays her down on the grass and settles next her, leaning up on his elbow.

"You're my person, Rach." he says softly, looking down at her. "You're the one at the other end of my invisible tether. I knew it the moment I heard Sue's Eulogy for Jean. I think I knew even before then, but that's when I accepted it. I broke up with Quinn right after that." She nods and her eyes glass over with tears. Her fingertips touch his face gently caressing his temple and moves tenderly down his jaw line. He closes his eyes and she pulls him to her, kissing him softly. Her mouth opens beneath his and her tongue glides over his bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and nibbling it gently. His hands move to her hair, turning her head so he can deepen the kiss.

The skies darken and the sound of thunder startles them. He stands up quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"We better get back to the truck, it's about to start pouring." he says. At that precise moment the heavens open and sheets of rain pour down on them. He hears her squeal and he pulls her toward the truck. People are scampering all around them trying to find shelter from the rain, but Rachel doesn't move.

"Baby, what are you doing?" he says. "We're getting drenched." She smiles up at him.

"You know Finn, I've always dreamed of someone kissing me in the rain, ever since I saw _The Notebook._" she says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you serious?" he says. She laughs as she jumps into his arms. She clings to his neck and wraps her legs around his waist. He's startled and nearly drops her because they are both soaked and pretty slippery.

"Whoa," he stays steadying them, his arms secured around her waist. He looks at her; rain dripping from her hair, her clothes clinging to her, a beautiful smile on her face and his heart stands still. Her smile is truly the most amazing thing he's ever seen. It makes him want to smile and he wants to wrap himself in the warmth of it.

"Kiss her," he hears someone say among the small crowd of onlookers gathered under a nearby gazebo for shelter. He blushes and she giggles pulling him towards her. She breathes against his lower lip, opens her mouth and strains towards him. He kisses her; his breath pulls as her tongue dances with his and he has to admit, the moment is pretty epic and leaves them both breathless. He pulls away from her as the onlookers cheer and clap. Rachel laughs and turns to them giving them a small curtsey. She takes his hand, lacing her fingers through his and runs toward the truck.

* * *

><p>They are soaked and laughing as she opens the door to her house. There's a note on the counter from her dads telling her they would be home late due to some emergency at work. She hands him a towel and tells him to take off his clothes and to put them in the dryer before she heads upstairs, pulling her tank top over her head.<p>

He stops at the doorway to her room. Her back is towards him and she is drying her hair with a towel. She is simply stunning. He drops his towel as he walks toward her and wraps his arms around her. She leans back into him sighing briefly before turning to face him. She looks up at him with adoration in her eyes and he just wants to burn the sight of her into his brain. He never wants to forget this moment. He lifts her, cradling her in his arms as he lies her down on the bed.

"I dream of touching you," he says bending to kiss her neck. He skims her throat with kisses as her hands rake through his hair. Trembling she pulls him to her and kisses him. She gasps and lets out a low breathless moan when he captures her nipple in his mouth and her head arches back with pleasure. She closes her eyes and smiles as he slides between her legs, kissing her neck as she lifts her hips to receive him. His rhythm quickens, matching her need and she moves with him. His hands capture hers, linking his fingers through hers as they both go over the edge calling out each others name.

* * *

><p>He is concentrating as Rachel is laughing and wiggling her toes. "You have to stay still, baby," he says laughing. He is laying across Rachel's bed in his boxers trying to apply nail polish to Rachel's very small toes, but is having a hell of a time because she is so ticklish and keeps moving. She flips onto her stomach, her face close to his.<p>

"I love you Finn, Hudson," she says smiling. "You're my person too, you know...my soul mate." He cups her face with his palm and kisses her tenderly. He has a soul mate. Rachel Berry is his soul mate and this is the best summer ever. _Ever_.

**Fin**

_The song Rachel sings at the beginning of the chapter is A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion._

_Thank you for reading my super fluffy summer Finchel ficlets :) I hope you are enjoying them! Reviews are love and they encourage me to write more! Please Review :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N ~ Sorry for the delay in putting up this chapter. Real life caught up with me. Hope you enjoy it :)_

Her heart is pounding and a small gasp escapes her throat. She wants to cover her ears, but the sound is so loud she doubts it would do any good. She's scared. Finn's arm is around her and she snuggles into him grabbing his shirt and shielding her eyes from the screen. She sees him peeking at her and she wants to be brave, but she is hopeless.

"You okay, babe?" he says smirking at her. She doesn't answer him; she couldn't even if she wanted to, she's so petrified. She moves closer him, practically sitting in his lap, as yet another zombie appears on the screen. He strokes her hair and places a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Don't worry Rach, I'm here. Bad ass mother fuckin Finn won't let any zombies near his baby," he says chuckling at her. "You've seen me play Halo, boom! head shot and the assholes are dead." Her eyes shoot daggers at him and he quickly turns back to the movie. Never again would she agree to let Finn pick out the movie.

* * *

><p>She rinses her face in cold water and runs a damp washcloth behind her neck and chest trying to cool herself from the baking heat. She opens her window, hoping for a cool breeze, but is only met with the stagnant heat. She piles her hair on the top of her head and stands in front of the fan. She hears his truck pulling up her driveway and she smiles. Her dads are pulling another all nighter at work and they decided to stay in and watch movies in the comfort of her cool basement to try avoid the sauna outdoors.<p>

She tackles him as he steps in the house, peppering his face with soft kisses. Her fingers lace through his hair, which is still damp from his shower and he smells like _Finn; _like citrus and spices combined with Irish Spring deodorant ,which she can honestly say is best smell on earth.

"Hey," he says grinning at her. "You miss me or something?" He sets her down and she watches him take in the sight of her. From the look on his face, she decides its was a good idea to stay in the light camisole and boy shorts instead of changing. "Jesus, Rach. You look..." he doesn't finish his sentence because his lips are on hers and his hands are sliding up the back of her camisole caressing the bare skin of her back. She shivers as pulls away from him, taking his hand and leading him to the basement. _How could he do this to her every time?_ She could _never_ get enough of him touching or kissing. Shaking her head, she pushes the thought aside, focusing her attention on the movie.

"So what are we watching?" he says kicking off his shoes and settling into the couch. "Something scary?" he says grinning at her.

"No way, Finn Hudson!" she says throwing her hands in the air. "I couldn't sleep decently for a week after you took me to that zombie movie."

"I know babe, I was the one getting all your texts and two in the morning," he says.

"Well, you deserved it. You know I can't handle those kinds of movies very well, Finn. And _Bad ass mother fuckin Finn _wasn't here me to save me, so I had to text him" she says smiling wickedly and putting the movie in.

"Oh my god, I'm so turned on right now," he says smiling. "Say it again," he says reaching out for her. She backs up playfully, staying out of his reach.

"We're watching the animated movie _Up. _I haven't seen it yet, but it had some really great reviews." She settles next to him, her feet tucked under her as his arm drops over her shoulder.

Twenty minutes into the movie and she's sobbing like a baby. He pulls her into his lap wiping her tears away gently with his thumb. "but...but it's just so sad," she cries. "First she can't have a baby and then they kill her? And look at Carl now, he's a sad, old, empty curmudgeon without Ellie." She buries herself in his chest. He takes her face in his hands and tilts her chin so that she is looking into his eyes as he kisses the tears from her face.

He holds her close to him cradling the back of her head with his large hand, petting her hair as if to smooth away her pain. His touch calms her, quieting her ragged breathing as he whispers words of love softly in her hair.

"I'm not sure what a crumbustion is or whatever, but I think I know how he feels. He's lost, babe. He doesn't know how to live without her. It's how I felt last year after we broke up. I tried to fill that hole with Quinn, but it didn't work; it just got bigger and bigger every day I wasn't with you. I don't ever want to feel like that again." He takes her hands in his, studying her fingers as if they were something special. Then he looks up at her, his eyes speaking to her, drawing her into him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to be with you, Rachel...always." She cups his face with her palm and kisses him tenderly on his lips.

"Thank you, Finn, but baby I want you to do what's right for you." she says.

"Being with you is what is right for me. I can figure out the rest of my life and still be with you Rach. I know I've got a lot of stuff I need to focus on and to work out, but I want to do that stuff and know that I can still be with you. I love you."

He brings his lips to hers before she can answer. She closes her eyes and sinks further into his kiss. She opens her mouth under his and feels his tongue slowly delve into her mouth capturing hers and caressing it. His hands ghost up her sides, pulling the camisole over her head. His lips attack her neck, sucking gently at her pulse point. His hands knead her breasts in a soft rhythmic motion that sends tremors down her spine and has her heart racing like a wild animal against her ribs. She pushes herself against him, mewling and unconsciously rocking her hips against him. She can feel his growing erection against her damp panties and moans at the thought of having him inside her. She can't get him undressed fast enough. The need to feel his skin against hers consumes her. She tugs at the hem of shirt, helping it over his head. Suddenly, they are on the floor, their clothes tossed about the room. He stops for a moment; hovering over her, his eyes taking her in and his features soften.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers. She pulls him to her and the moment his flesh meets hers she nearly comes. _How is it that they fit so perfectly?_ It was like they were made for each other. She moves on top of him, her tongue following the curve of his ear. She hears him groan in appreciation, driving her wild. He turns his head, seeking her lips, kissing her in trembling greed as she grips him, stroking him endlessly. She runs her hands up his bare chest, kissing as she goes; flicking his nipples with her tongue. She licks a light, teasing circle around his belly button. She parts her lips as her tongue gently swirls around his sensitive tip. She watches as his head drops back and a delicious moan escapes his lips. She sucks him lovingly, her hands stroking him vigorously. He pulls her up to him, kissing her feverishly, stealing the breath from her lips.

"Jesus Rachel, I need to be inside you right now," he says. He eases her onto her back and settles on top of her, kissing the silken skin between her breasts. He weaves his fingers through hers as his mouth captures her nipple suckling gently and flicking it with his tongue. The intensity of her arousal is nearly unbearable as their bodies entwine.

"I love you, Rachel," he whispers, kissing her throat.

"I love you too, Finn,"she says, wrapping her legs around his hips; silently begging him to enter her. "Please, Please," she says breathlessly. "I want you inside me . . . all the way inside me, Finn, _please_." He inches himself inside her, barely moving, as if savoring the feeling of her being all around him. He kisses her lips as they build up to a frenzied rhythm. The pad of his thumb circles around her throbbing center and she calls out his name as she climaxes. Pleasure surrounds her on all sides, inside her, around her and she doesn't think that anyone could be as happy as she is, in this moment. He collapses on her letting out a low, breathless cry into her neck.

"God, I love you," he utters. He sounds almost shaken and she clings to him stroking his hair softly as he presses a tender kiss to her breast.

"I love you, too, Finn", she whispers, kissing him gently on the tip of his nose. _"I love you, too" _

And as she lays, spent in the arms of the boy she loves; she can't help but think of this summer and how it has been the best summer ever. _Ever._

**Fin.**

Reviews are love and they encourage me to write more. Please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Sorry for the Delay in getting this chapter out guys :) I was on vacation for a couple of days and just got home :) Hope you're ready for another chapter of fluffy/sexy summer finchel times :) Enjoy!_

She opens his door and finds him sleeping soundly on his bed; one leg tossed over a pillow. He's in his boxer briefs; his football gear tossed in the corner and she sees a fresh bruise on his thigh. She outlines it lightly with her fingertips and Finn giggles softly in his sleep. It's been three days since football camp started, she hasn't seen him and it's driving her crazy.

He told her the first week was the most intense and that things would lighten up after that. As soon as she received the text from him letting her know he was home early due to the high heat, she was on her way to see him. He told her that he was going to take a short nap and he would call her when he woke up, but she couldn't wait to see him any longer. She strips down to her tank top and panties and climbs into his bed, spooning against him. Kurt had mentioned that Carole had won an all expense paid cruise to the Caribbean from the local radio station and that she and Burt would be gone until the end of the week, so it was safe. She cuddles into him, her arm circling his waist and she feels better instantly. He barely moves, oblivious to her, and the ache she's been feeling over the past few days slowly dissipates as Finn's rhythmic breathing slowly lulls her to sleep.

* * *

><p>She wakes up to soft kisses on her shoulder. Her eyes flutter open and she sees his face smiling down at her. It's dark outside and there is a soft glow in his room from the small lamp on his bedside table.<p>

"What time is it?" she says sleepily. He nuzzles his face into her neck, kissing the spot below her ear that drives her crazy.

"It's nine o'clock. What time did you get here, how did you get in and why didn't you wake me?" he says continuing his assault on her neck.

"I came over as soon as I got your text. Kurt let me in as he was heading out the door. I couldn't wait to see you. I know it's only been a few days, but I missed you insanely and you looked so exhausted and adorable while you were sleeping. I didn't dare wake you, so I joined you," she says turning her attention to his lips. She kisses him softly, his mouth opening under hers and when her tongue touches his she thinks she hears a small moan catch in the back of his throat. She loves the effect she has on him.

"I missed you too, Rach," he says. "but if I don't eat something in the next few minutes, I may pass out." She hears his stomach grumble as he jumps off the bed. "I'll be right back, don't move" She smiles, appreciating the view as he leaves the room.

She watches him finish the last of his sandwich and again notices the rather large bruise on his thigh. Frowning, she tentatively touches it. He looks down to see what has her attention.

"I thought this was practice and that they weren't supposed to hurt you," she says softly. She moves to straddle him, taking his face into her hands, peppering light kisses along his jawline.

"Don't look so worried," he says grinning at her. "It's nothing, it was an accident. It doesn't even hurt." His hands grip her hips holding her tightly against his growing erection.

"You really have to stop smiling at me that way, Finn," she says, her tongue moving slowly up his neck and nibbling gently. "You know what those dimples do to me." She takes his hands, lacing her fingers through his and lifting them to her mouth. "And these hands, Finn...have I hold you how much I love your hands?" She takes each of his fingertips pressing them one by one to her lips, swirling her tongue around his thumb. "I love when they touch me," she says, before his mouth crashes on hers.

His hands find their way under her top, snaking up her back. His thumb softly caressing the side of her breast, sending a thrill all the way down to her toes.

"I love how soft you are," he says, his hands roaming over her. "I love how you always smell like vanilla and strawberries. I love how you bite your lower lip and you get that little wrinkle between your brow when you get confused. I love the little spot on your chest between your collarbone that dents in and how you giggle every time I kiss it. I love this freckle next to your boob. I love how you believe in me, even when I don't. I love how when you sing, I can feel it and I love how you dream big and make me believe that I can too," he says.

She wants to cry. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she sees him smiling at her with that half smile she adores.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to," he says teasingly. She cups his chin, slowly lowering her mouth to his. He closes his eyes, slipping his arms around her waist and accepting her tongue into his mouth as her fingers run through his hair. She wants to show him. To show him how much she loves him. How much he's changed her and makes her want to be a better person, but she doesn't know how or if it's even possible to show him the depth of her feelings.

She kisses him with fevered urgency. She cups him through his briefs and he moans into her mouth sending a delicious wave of satisfaction through her. He rolls her back onto the bed, shedding the rest of their clothing. She shivers with desire as his hand cups her breast. He curls upward and kisses it. She closes her eyes and mewls as her nipple pebbles under his hot tongue.

"Have I told you lately how much I love your boobs, babe?" he whispers. "They are perfect and they taste so awesome." She moans pressing herself further into his mouth.

Their hands run all over each other, gliding, stroking, kneading. He arouses her almost unbearably as

their bodies entwine. He makes love to her; entering her slowly. He buries his face into her neck moaning in pleasure. Her hips meet his with every thrust, her hands gripping his butt, wanting him to be further inside her. She shudders and drops her head back as he picks up his rhythm, her body arching into him.

"You're so beautiful," he says watching her with dark glittering eyes.

"Finn," she says pleadingly. "I need you. Ohhh . . . so close, baby." She feels her walls tighten around him and a loud cry escapes her lips as she abandons herself to her shattering climax.

"Jesus, Rachel, I love you so fucking much." He shudders letting out a low breathless cry against her neck as he pulsed again and again within her.

* * *

><p>"I love you," she says. Her head is resting on his chest, their fingers intertwined and her thumb gently stroking his stomach. "You're the only person who really understands me. You're my best friend, Finn"<p>

"I'm not sure what the future holds for us, Rachel, but I do know a few things. I do believe we will be together; we are tethered and I will love you for as long as I live. Nothing will change that," he says kissing her lightly.

* * *

><p>It's nearly midnight when she gets up from his bed. She watches him sleep for a few more minutes before placing a soft him on his brow and another gently to his lips. She dresses quickly and quietly closes the door to his room, not wanting to wake him. She runs into Kurt on the stairs.<p>

"Hi there," he says. "Did you have fun catching up?"

"Yes," she says smiling. "Another wonderful night of the best summer ever. _Ever._

_**Fin**_

_Special thanks to Angie who inspired me with a few ideas for this chapter. Reviews are love and they encourage me to write more. Please review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Thank you for all of the reviews and subscriptions/alerts. I appreciate them so much. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

He pulls up to the lake on a dark August night . The moon is the size of Texas and there isn't a cloud in the starry sky. He can hear the crickets chirping and the fireflies sparkle and glow in the night. He sees her sitting on a blanket by their favorite tree, her legs stretched out in front of her, looking up at the stars. He checks his pocket for the tenth time making sure it's still there. He had wanted to get her something. Something special to show her how much she meant to him. Kurt had helped him pick it out and he had to admit it seemed like a pretty epic gift. He just hopes that she loves it as much he thinks she will.

As he approaches her, he can hear her singing softly to herself. He closes his eyes and gives himself over to the sound of her voice. She must hear him because she stops, getting up quickly and jumping into his arms.

"Hey," he whispers, nuzzling her neck and kissing it softly. _ Damn she feels so good._

"I missed you," she says. "How was practice today?" She takes his hand, lacing her fingers through his and leads him onto the blanket.

"Same old, same old," he says shrugging. He sits with his back against the tree and pulls her into his lap. "I would have much rather spent the day with you." He places his fingertips under her chin and gently lifts her face upward. His thumb traces the outline of her upper lip, before pulling it into his mouth and as his tongue softly strokes hers, she curls her fingers around the nape of his neck, turning her head and allowing him to kiss her deeper.

"I made you banana bread," she whispers. His lips assault her neck, his tongue sucking on her smooth skin. _He loves her banana bread_.

"I got you something too," he says sheepishly. He closes his fist around it, pulling it out of his pocket and she looks up at him through her lashes.

"You got me a present?" she asks. She looks down at his fist as he slowly opens his palm.

She gasps when she sees the small gold ring in the center. Her fingers reach for it and he playfully closes his fist before opening it again. She smiles as she tentatively reaches for it again.

"Finn … it's beautiful" she whispers. She throws are arms around him, hugging him to her tightly.

"_You're beautiful_," he breathes. She peppers his face with soft Rachel kisses, stopping at his mouth, kissing him slowly as if savoring the taste of him.

"Thank you," she says. He pulls back, licking his lips which totally taste like strawberry lip gloss, his favorite flavor.

"It's a claddagh ring. Kurt helped me pick it out. Apparently, some prince dude somewhere back in the dark ages or something, fell in love with a commoner; and to convince his dad that he really did love her, he designed the ring. The hands mean friendship, the crown means loyalty and the heart means love. He proposed to her with the ring and after his father heard the meaning and symbolism of it, gave them his blessing. If you wear the ring with the heart facing outward, away from your body it means you are single and looking for a relationship; but if you wear it with the heart facing inward, toward your body, it means someone has captured your heart."

She slides the ring on her finger with the heart pointing toward her. "What a lovely story," she says. "This is truly the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me, Finn." She takes his hand and places it on her heart and he melts a little. "Can you feel it?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says, smiling. "It's beating really fast." She kisses him longingly and when his mouth opens beneath hers, she runs her tongue along his top lip, moving down his jawline, to his pulse point nibbling it gently. Her hands slip under his shirt gently stroking his chest. He feels his cock twitch at the softness of her. His hands brace her hips as she straddles him, bunching her dress at her waist. His hands slip inside her dress, up her sides, caressing the soft skin of her stomach to her breasts, kneading them. Her nipples harden under his palms and she moans into his mouth. He swells even further and he pulls her against him, grinding his hardness into her, causing him to grunt and her to moan louder.

"Baby, we gotta stop. We're sort of out in public. Someone could come by any minute," he says looking around.

Her hands move around to the back of his neck pulling him to her; she looks him square in the eyes as she says, "Finn, I don't even care right now."

He's never been more turned on in his life. He feels like a god knowing that he could actually make her want him this bad. _Holy shit, he was totally going to have sex in public. Cross that one off the bucket list._ He slips the straps of her dress of her shoulders and it falls to her waist. He has never seen anything as beautiful as Rachel when she is naked. The moon is shining is down on her, making her skin glow; her lips are swollen from his kisses and her cheeks are flushed with desire for him and he says a silent prayer to Grilled Cheesus thanking him for bringing her into his life. She moans in ecstasy as his lips and tongue play with her breasts. She fumbles with his belt, tugging at the zipper of his jeans. He lifts his hips so she can shimmy them down to his knees. His hands caress her thighs, his thumb kneading her soft flesh as she sinks onto him. He would never get tired of feeling Rachel surround him. His head drops back as she slides up and down his length; he slips his tongue into her mouth and she arches against him, burying her hands in his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. His hands move to her hips, guiding her rhythm. He breaks the kiss to circle his tongue around her pebbled nipple and the sounds she is making nearly drives him over the edge.

"Oh … Finn," she breathes.

"Baby, you have to stop with these noises or I'm seriously going to cum right now," he says. He watches her bite her lower lip, when his thumb circles her clit. She drops her head back letting out a wail and he feels her walls flutter around him as he cums pulsing into her over and over again.

"I love you. I love you. _I love you_," she says falling into his chest.

* * *

><p>She convinces him that it is a good idea to "clean off" in the lake; their clothes discarded in pile close to the edge.<p>

"I've never been skinny dipping before," she says giggling. Her arms are around his neck and he pulls her close to him. She looks amazing and he can't stop smiling because this is just about the coolest thing he has ever done in his life. "It's rather refreshing." He cups her cheek with his palm and she nudges into it closing her eyes.

"I am so in love with you," he says.

He kisses her, stroking her bare back with his hands and her legs wrap around his waist. Her nipples brush against his chest, sending tingles directly to his groin and he moans softly into her mouth.

To the right of them, they hear a rustling noise and what sounds like laughter. The look at each other and quickly move toward the shore near some very well placed bushes. Rachel moves behind him, using him as a shield of sorts and peeking around him. About twenty feet away, they see them. Puck and Quinn. They are stark naked and jumping into the water. He didn't know they had gotten back together. Puck splashes her playfully and she reaches her arms out to him. She looks happy. Happier then he has seen her in a long, long time and he feels relief wash over him. Rachel pokes him in the back.

"We have to do something, Finn. We can't just sit here all night until they leave," she says softly.

"What are we supposed to do," he asks. "We're both naked and one of us actually has to get out of the lake to get our clothes and I doubt either of us can do that without them noticing," he whispers.

He edges closer to the bushes causing them the shake. Puck turns around quickly shielding Quinn behind him.

"Who's there?" Puck says. They come out from behind the bush and he waves.

"Hi there, it's just us," he says blushing. "Great minds think alike, I guess."

"Oh my God," Quinn squeals. They stand for a moment in complete silence, painfully aware of their nakedness.

"Okay," Puck says. "We can't stand out here all night in all our glory. Finn and I have already seen each other naked in a totally non gay kind of way, so I say the girls turn around and we get out and get our clothes. Sound like a plan?"

"Works for me," he says smiling.

Quinn begins to laugh hysterically, which in turn causes Rachel to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Of all the people to get stuck out in the middle of the lake naked with, it would be you two," she says, tears of laughter streaking down her face.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, everyone is dressed and heading toward their respective cars. He kisses Rachel goodnight and watches her drive away. He heads toward his truck when he sees Puck jog towards him.<p>

"Hey," he says. "What's up?"

"Dude, what happens at the lake, stays at the lake. Okay?" Puck says grinning.

"Totally," he says bumping Puck's fist.

"Best summer ever right? Puck asks.

"Ever," he says with his lopsided grin.

_**Fin**_

_Reviews are love and they encourage me to write more :) Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

He places his hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth against her soft skin as he concentrates on the road. She's looking out the window, but he can see a slow smile spread across her face from the corner of his eye. She threads her fingers through his and brings them to her lips for a soft kiss before she returns it to her thigh. They are headed to a campground about an hour away to meet the glee club for a weekend summer bonding trip.

He pulls in behind Puck when they arrive at the campsite and glances over at her. She's sleeping with her feet tucked under her and her head leaning against the window and he can't help but think that she is just the most beautiful person he has ever seen. _Yeah, he is so fucking lucky. _He unbuckles his seat belt and leans over her, placing a light kiss on her temple.

"We're here babe," he says softly. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees him. He smiles back, as her arms wrap around his neck and she pulls him closer to her.

"Hi," she breathes softly into his ear before her tongue flicks his earlobe and she begins peppering soft kisses down his jaw line. He's just about to ravish her when Puck honks his horn.

"Jesus, you two are like rabbits, come on! We have some camping shit to do," Puck says, hitting the hood of his truck with his hands.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and he's in the lake with Rachel straddling his shoulders.<p>

"We so got this baby," she says her hands clutching his hair.

"The key to this is balance, Rachel. You have to keep your balance. Ow, babe, can you lighten up on the hair," he says.

"The key to this is we have to do whatever it takes to keep me up here," she says giggling. "I am not losing to Quinn Fabray. Do you hear me Finn?"

He sees Puck and Quinn in front of him and Puck definitely has his game face on.

"Finchel's goin down," Puck says smirking, while getting a good grip on Quinn's thighs.

"Hey guys," Mike yells. "We got a game chicken going on down here. Finchel vs. Quick. I'm taking bets now."

He sees the club gather around Mike, throwing money at him and laying down bets. He swallows the lump in his throat as he brings his hands to Rachel's thighs and he's having a hard time concentrating cause yeah, it's Rachel's thighs . . . right next to head. _Cheesus._

"Ready to get wet, man hands?" Quinn says.

"Not on your life, prom queen," Rachel yells. "I swear Finn, if drop me and we lose, there will be hell to pay; and by hell I mean no sex for a month," she whispers, through gritted teeth.

"Jeez, babe. Thanks for not pressuring me," he says, smiling up at her. "But honestly, you go without sex for a month? I don't think so." She tugs a fistful of his hair hard enough to make him yelp.

He looks up and sees she has that determined look on his face that he finds so absolutely sexy and he has to look away quickly before he gets too distracted.

"I'm gonna do a count down," yells Mike. "You guys will go on three okay? "One..."

"Rachel, girl you better bust Quinn's ass, I got five bucks on you." Mercedes yells.

"Two . . . THREE!"

He looks up and Quinn totally has scary Quinn face happening and he's pretty freaked out that she may actually hurt Rachel; that is until he sees Rachel's face. It reminds him of _Braveheart; _like she's going into battle and it completely turns him on sending a jolt of electricity straight to his groin. _ But damn his girlfriend is hot._ He shakes it off and heads towards Puck, who is coming at him as fast as the water will allow. The girls make contact and he and Puck have a stare down, while trying to keep their balance as best as they can. He can hear the club cheering the girls on and he really wants to look up because the sounds coming from above him are so damn hot, but he can't even because if he does he could totally lose his balance and that would be the end of it. Puck would never let him live that down.

He sees a small smirk spread across Puck's face and he has to purse his lips together to keep from laughing.

"How you doing, Frankenteen? Is the Puckasaurus making you nervous? Are your knees feeling a bit shaky?" Puck asks casually.

"Not at all," he says, which is a complete lie because Rachel is moving around _a lot_ and he knows he can't keep her up there much longer. He's pretty sure that Puck is feeling the same way with the grunts he keeps hearing coming from his direction.

"How's it going up there baby?" he asks closing his eyes and biting his top lip trying to keep his balance. Rachel lets out a huge battle cry and he can see Quinn's arms flailing above him, a look of complete surprise on her face as she and Puck fall over into the water.

"YES," Rachel says triumphantly, her fists pumping the air. He helps her down, circling his arms around her waist.

"We did it babe," she whispers. He kisses her and she giggles against his mouth as she returns his kiss enthusiastically.

"You were awesome," he says taking her hand and heading for dry land. He see's Puck chasing after Quinn, who was quite obviously being a very sore loser. Everyone is gathered around Mike laughing as he pays out the winners.

"Who knew the midget had skills," Santana says as Brittney shows off her winnings.

He walks her to her tent and starts heading to his when she pulls him to her. She stands on her tip toes and whispers in his ear.

"You. Me. Your truck. Ten minutes." He nods, grinning at her before she disappears into her tent and he runs quickly to his. _He was so getting lucky!_

* * *

><p>She's straddled across his lap in the back seat of his truck. Her hands running through his hair. She's smiling down at him. She looks stunning. Her skin is glowing and she looks completely and utterly happy. He's never seen any one look more amazing in his life and he doesn't think he ever will.<p>

"Did you see Quinn's face," she says laughing. When Rachel laughs, she really laughs. It's never halfhearted. She laughs with her whole body and it's one of the things that he really loves about her.

"It was awesome, Rach," he says putting his hands on her hips, his thumb tracing small circles on her stomach. She bends down kissing him softly. He opens his mouth under hers and she melts into him. His lips move to her neck. He kisses her ear, nibbling at her lobe and runs his tongue along the sensitive cord of her neck. She pulls his face away from her, she touches the hair at his temples, her fingertips running down his cheeks.

"I love you, Finn." she says softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," he says pulling the hem of her dress over her head and tossing it aside. She does the same and he pulls her to him and groaning at the contact of her skin on his. His lips find hers, while his hands trace softly along her back and her arms wrap around his neck. She mewls and grinds her hips against his when his thumb rubs the peak of her breast. She hooks her fingers into the waistband of his shorts and he lifts his hips to help her get them off him. Her nails dig into his shoulders and she grinds harder into his swollen erection, as he takes her pebbled nipple into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue and sucking it. She moans wantonly and shivers, when he softly blows on it. He grips her tighter, bucking his hips into her soaked panties. He lifts her off of him so she can remove them and she sinks down onto him. His head juts back at the intimate contact. He closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of her surrounding him. She moves slowly, rocking back and forth on top of him. She brings her mouth to his, her tongue searching for an opening, which he happily provides. She arches back, moaning deliciously, her chest heaving and she begins to quicken the pace. His hands clutch the seat as he watches her face, trying to contain himself.

"Baby, you are so freaking hot," he breathes. His thumb circles her clit and her entire body shakes at his touch. She gasps loudly as her hips rise to meet his thrusts. He feels her walls tighten and shudder around him and hears her scream his name as she finds her release. Hepulls her close to him for a final thrust as he calls out her name in return. She collapses on him, peppering his shoulder with soft, quick kisses. He circles his arms around her, holding her close to him, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

><p>They walk back to the campground hand in hand. Everyone is gathered around the picnic table snacking.<p>

"Well where did you two sneak off to?" Tina asks.

"Nowhere, we just took a walk. It's a beautiful campground. Right, Finn?" Rachel says, smiling up at him.

"Yeah...beautiful," he says grinning sheepishly.

"No way my bro comes back with that shit-eating grin from taking a walk," Puck says high-fiving Sam.

"Shut it, Puckerman," Rachel says scowling at him.

"Finchel's getting it onnnn," Sam says, gyrating his hips and spanking the air.

He rolls his eyes. It's going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p>A few hours and several wine coolers later, they are all gathered around the campfire singing REO Speedwagon's <em>Keep On Lovin You<em> at the top of their lungs. Brittney's dancing on the picnic table; Kurt's got his Gaga paws up in the air; Quinn sitting broodingly in Pucks lap. The song ends and Puck stands up quickly, nearly losing his balance.

"I got next song choice," Puck slurs. He picks up his guitar and starts singing.

_"Summer lovin, had me a blast..." _

Everyone cheers joining in, the girls singing their parts and the guys sing theirs. He pulls Rachel into his lap, his chin resting on her head; surrounded by his best friendsand he can't help but feel happy. No, happy wasn't the right word. He felt _complete _and this really has been the best summer ever. _ Ever._

_**Fin.**_

_Review are love and they encourage me to write more. Please review :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_But I will give my life to win your heart  
>And I will tear apart my soul<br>I'll give away all I know to bring you home  
>For all that is true, for all of the way<br>With all of my life  
>You hold my heart, you have my love<br>You are my bride_

As the summer dwindles down, he thinks about it more often. He can't wait. He can't wait to start his life with her; to wake up to her every morning and go to bed with her every night. He was going to do what ever it takes. If Puck knew how much he thought about it, he'd probably cut off his balls and hand them to Rachel, but he didn't even care. He had nine months; nine months to work his ass off and make his dreams come true.

* * *

><p>He loves lazy days with Rachel. The days that they just hang out and have picnics in the back yard or lay in his hammock. The days where the snuggle on the couch and watch TV or he tries to teach her how to play Call of Duty <em>(she's actually gotten kind of good)<em>.

Today is a picnic day at her house. She has a blanket spread out in her garden with virgin cosmos, sandwiches, cucumber salad, banana bread and fruit.

"Babe, this looks awesome," he says smiling.

"Thank you, Finn," she says stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning against him.

He stuffs a couple sandwiches in his mouth and washes it down with some cosmo. Rachel makes tiny little sandwiches that she cuts into squares with no crusts. He's not sure what's in them, but they taste awesome.

She really is beautiful. Not the kind of beautiful that you forget about after seeing it a few times, but the kind that stays with you. The kind that sort of reaches into you and wraps itself around your heart and doesn't let go.

Suddenly she's in his lap, her arms around his waist, screaming something about a bee and shaking like a leaf. It buzzes near him and he swats it away with a napkin. Her head is buried in his chest and he smooths his hand over her hair.

"It's gone, baby," he says, softly kissing her temple.

"Really?" she says peeking up from his chest. "You can't know how terrified I am of bees, Finn. They can smell fear you know and that scares me even more. You probably think I'm silly" She sniffles, her eyes glassing over with tears.

"No," he says as he wipes away her tears and peppering her face with soft kisses. "Shh. I won't let it hurt you. I promise."

"Thank you," she says. "You always know how to make me feel better." She cups her hand to his cheek, stroking it gently before bringing her lips to his. His mouth opens under hers and he turns his head to deepen the kiss.

"I love you," he murmurs against her lips. "I love you, so much, Rachel."

She stands up, holding her hand out to him and helping him to his feet. She laces her fingers through his as she leads him toward the house.

* * *

><p>His hands move to her dress, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder as the lowers the straps. It falls quickly to the floor. She pulls at the hem of his shirt and he helps her to quickly discard it. He groans at the contact of her soft skin against his and how she just melts into him. He holds her for a moment, breathing in the strawberry and vanilla that is Rachel. Falling to his knees, he places soft, barely there kisses along her stomach, his hands ghosting up her sides and memorizing every curve of her body. Her hands slide through his hair as she mewls wantonly.<p>

"You are perfect. Do you know that?" he asks. "I never get tired of looking at you; of touching you. It never gets old, Rachel. Never. You fit me, in every way."

"I love you," she breathes.

He scoops her up quickly, his arms hitching under her legs and throwing her arm around his neck. She giggles in surprise, making him smile and raise his eyebrows playfully. He carries her to her room, placing her gently on her bed. He toes off his shoes and quickly removes the rest of his clothes as she watches him. He knows that look. That look that Rachel gets when she wants something. Right now she wanted him and by god he was going to give her what she wanted.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are, Finn Hudson?" she asks, licking her lips. "Sometimes just the sight of you makes my knees tremble. Seriously, they literally tremble," she says laughing and reaching her arms out to him. _But damn she was so fucking hot when she was hot for him._

He smiles lowering himself on top of her; his forearms supporting his weight. His mouth finds hers, kissing her hungrily. He presses a light kiss on her collarbone, laving at her breast with his tongue. He smiles wickedly when he feels her arch into him, her hands fisting his hair, and breathing out his name.

"Finn..." The sound is like music to his ears. He loves pleasing her; loves knowing that he can elicit these feelings from her.

She molds her hand over him, sliding her hand up and down his shaft, while biting and sucking on his neck. She knows that drive him crazy. _Shit, her touching him anywhere pretty much drives him crazy_.

"God, Rach," he moans, his hips bucking forward.

"Baby, she whispers. "I need you inside me so much...now..._please_." She skims her knees up the side of this body, wrapping her legs around him. Her ankles lock around the small of his back as he slides smoothly inside her. _The feel of her heat surrounding him; accommodating him, oh God..._ He is utterly consumed by the pleasure of it as he moves slowly inside her. He feels her tremble beneath him, her breath catching in her throat.

"Faster," she pleads, her fingers pressing into his hips. "Finn, please...so close, _faster_."

He quickens the pace, bending down and pulling a stiff nipple into his mouth, while pressing a thumb to her swollen bundle of nerves.

"Finn!," she cries out bending her head back and closing her eyes. He smiles again hearing his name coming from her. _She totally makes him feel like a god._ He can still feel her throbbing around him as he reaches his own orgasm. He moved to the side of her, his arm tight across her chest, his lips on her neck, brushing her soft skin with feather light kisses.

"Thank you," he says, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"For what? For this? Because baby, you did most of the work," she says laughing.

"For never giving up on me; for believing in us; for epic duets; for crazy cat calendars, offensive songs, stakeouts, onstage make outs and salads nicoise," he says, smiling.

She inches closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him to her.

"What can I say," she says with a wicked smirk. "My heart's a drummer." He leans in to kiss her before pulling away abruptly.

"I almost forgot," he says grinning. "Thank you for your banana bread because you know, I _love_ your banana bread." She smacks him playfully on his chest before turning and straddling him. She rocks forward, immediately making him hard again.

"You better love my banana bread," she whispers, lacing her fingers through his.

As he stares up at her, amazed at how awesome his life how this was the best summer ever. _Ever_.

_**Fin**_

_The song verse in the beginning of the chapter is from Desert Lands by Trading Yesterday. There are probably only a few more chapters left of this fluff as the summer comes to a close. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)_

_Reviews are love and they encourage me to write more. Please review :)_


	13. Epilogue

_I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends<br>Of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love<em>

* * *

><p>He wraps his arms around her on a warm September night. He wants to stay like this forever. Laying on a blanket in the bed of his truck with the girl he loves, without a care in the world. Just gazing at the stars and feeling her soft skin next to his. He never wants to lose this feeling. If he could freeze time and live in this moment forever, he would, but he can't and it scares him. She traces a finger across his collarbone, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" she asks.

"Nothing," he says, focusing his attention on her. "I can't believe school is starting in a couple of days. It's just been a really awesome summer. I don't want it to end, you know?"

"I know," she says, snuggling into him and lacing her fingers through his.

"Are we a part of something special, you and me?" he asks smiling. She moves to straddle him, cupping his face in her hands and places a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yeah," she says smiling against his mouth.

His arms move to her back, holding her firm against him as he breathes her in. Strawberries and vanilla . . . the best smell ever. He loves her, loves her softness, her eyes, the way she bites her top lip when she's worried about something, he just really loves her.

"You're gonna make it, you know. In New York, I mean. You were meant to be a star," he says stroking her back gently.

She stops breathing for a second and he swears he feels her tremble for a moment. She sits up with a smile.

"I like the way you think. You're the best person I have ever known, Finn Hudson and you will be great at anything you choose to do. I know you will. Now, let me show you how much I appreciate you," she says winking down at him and gently rocking her hips forward against him.

His body responds immediately to her as her hands slip under his shirt and her tongue glides across his neck. He runs his hands down her sides, gripping her hips and moaning as he tries to push himself closer to her.

"Rachel..." he murmurs. His hands fumble with his belt and jeans as she quickly removes her panties. Her lips attach to his and when his tongue finds hers, she mewls wantonly, gripping his shoulders tightly with her fingers.

When her hand finds him, he nearly cries out from the pleasure. She strokes him a few times before settling down on him. He has never seen anything as beautiful as Rachel's face when she makes love. Her head falls back at the feeling of him inside her, her eyes close as she moves slowly on top of him. He pulls her to him kissing her desperately, whispering his love against her mouth. He could feel her thighs tightening around him and he knew she was close. He put his hand between them circling his thumb against her.

"I love you," she moans. "I love you, I love you ... "

He drives into her harder and faster and she comes undone, calling out his name, collapsing on top of him. The feel of her pulsing around him, drives him over the edge. Her head rests against his as they try and catch their breath. He doesn't think he will ever get enough. There is no enough of Rachel Berry. There will _never_ be enough of Rachel Berry

"I love you too," he whispers into her neck.

He holds her there, under the stars. Not knowing what the future holds, but just living in the moment. He knows that this time in his life will always be special. That he will always remember this summer. He will remember it as the best summer of his life. The best summer ever. _Ever_.

_**Fin**_

_Author's Note:_

_Song lyrics: To Make You Feel My Love - Adele_

_Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story everyone. It was so much fun writing all the fluffiness and sexy times. Your reviews and messages have given me so much joy, I can't even express what they have meant to me._

_Special thanks to Angie, who has given me so many prompts and helped me through an insane case of writers block and thank you to my Tiny Chat and tumblr girls, I would never have been able to write this without you :) and Maggie, you are so amazing that I can't even! Love you guys._


End file.
